Scorpium Ultras
Scorpium Ultras are a race mixed coloured hybrid Ultras that comes from Scorpio Nova Galaxy, borned/created from the sun of the universe. There are good and evil Scorpium Ultras due to influence of good and bad. They are enpowered by Sunrium minerals. History The sun senses great disturbances and felt there is a need to create a protector/guardian of the universe and results in the birth of Scorpium Ultras. A cycle is created, two Scorpium Ultras is born every 3000 years, whether good or evil. Good Scorpium Ultras are free to roam around their homeworld as they are protector of the universe while Evil Scorpium Ultras are banished to Hellish Dimension, an evil force seeks to free them. How are they created? *The genes of both Messiah floats around the core of the sun will come together and spinning around in a sequence. *Sunriums minerals around the sun gathers together forming the basic body figure of the Ultra, creating all their body features all at once. *Sunriums minerals in the core of the sun gathers around then enters the body in the form of an energy ray, creating their inner light ,found in them Energy Orb in their forehead, as well as creating DNA LINES form in the elemental core and color timer to measure their energy levels, allow to channel and use in their body. This give them light based attacks which are non elemental atacks. Bracers will also grow. *Finally, one type of sequence of genes will be choosen from any of the two Messiahs will enter the body, giving the Ultra a conscious, giving birth to the Ultra, The Ultra will be evil if Evil Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, will be good if The Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, entering the body. The remaining genes will fade away and be recycled, needed when it is time to give birth to the next. *The newborn Ultra will get to choose which elements they like and eventually obtain the powers associate with the elements, the elemental core which have DNA LINES will change colour depending on the element they choose from. *There you go, the Scorpium Ultra is born, created and compltedwill exit the core of the sun and reaches the space outside the sun, goes to the planet they wish to reside or be a wanderer who venture around space. *Choose or decisions, they will make. It is also known that a female and male Scorpium Ultra can also reproudce their own children when they are married. Dark Sceptor is such example where Virus and his unnamed wife bear him as their son. Anatomy *'Muscle Fibre': Scorpium Ultras have muscle fibre in the arms but they do not appears to be muscular. They are compressed to tiny particles caused MUSCLE PARTICLES in order to make space to store more Sunriums energies. Scorpium Ultras usually have the same strength, they do not challenge strength as the fight will end up in a draw. They usually challenges with their elemental attacks. This is natural as they are all born from the same sun. *'Elemental Core': The location where vanilia Ultras has their inner light, Scorpium Ultras has their elemental core on the same time. Sunrium minerals are converted to DNA LINES, which are lines and particles of energy that Ultras use for their elemental attacks. What colour of the DNA lines, depends on the colour of the elements the Ultras associates with. They floats around, if they have a human host/form, they appears to be here as well, controlling the Ultra. *'Energy Orb': Scorpium Ultras have a diamond energy orbs on their foreheads, where their Sunrium minerals are specialty converted to light, which allow the Ultra to use light based attacks listed below. Ultras from Land of Light stores their inner light in their bodies while Scorpium Ultras has them in their energy orb. *'Head': Socorpium Ultras can have a circular head or a triangular head, same for all evil or good Ultras. *'Arms and Legs': Scorpium Ultras usually channel their elemental attacks and light based attacks with their arms and legs, they can also channel physical arts like kicks and punches. Evil of them usually has claws and daggers instead of normal fingers. *'Bracers': Blade like organ that protude out of Scorpium Ultras elbow, used for channeling energy attacks as well. *'Color Timer': Does not do much, but it measures the lifeforce of the Ultras, it only blinks if their lifeforce are nearer to death and weaken to a point they cannot sustain already. The only way to solve this is the Scorpium Ultra has to quickly slumber for at least a thousand years. Cure was the first one slumbered. *'Ultra Armour': Scorpium Ultras appears to be resistant to any forces of nature such as cold, fire. But, their armor is not able to resist to enemy attacks such as energy beams or energy blasts and even lasers, upon contacting, weakens their combat ability greatly. *'Eyes': Socrpium Ultras has circular eyes. Nature/Powers Scorpium Ultras are less favourable in conjuring light based attacks that are powered by Sunriums, enpowered by minerals found naturally in the sun and the 9 planets that orbit the sun in the universe(SNG). This are considered the non elemental powers of the Ultras. Non-elemental powers are same for all: *'Sunrium Ray': Scorpium Ultras have their finishers powered by Sunriums, a ray attack that has the ability to kill or dissipate an average monsters. They also have the strength to pierce through a monsters internal body and kills them, results in a large explosion. *'Barrier': Scorpium Ultras have the ability to create a barrier to block their attacks. *'Energy Manipulation': They are able to manipulate Sunrium energies to enpower themselves. *'Sunrium Blasts/Slashes: Scorpium Ultras have the ability to create a milder version of their ray finishers, usually in the form of blue energy blasts or as a disc without sharp edges, usually orange in colour. *'Dimensionals Alter': Scorpium Ultras have the ability to create a dimensional hole to cross through dimensions(universes) or to banish Ultras if they commit evil deeds. They can freely close the hole or distortions they created in order to resotre the alterstion they caused. But oddly, Virus is the only one can't do this. Scorpium Ultras elemental attacks are also powered by Sunriums. The DNA LINES appears to be particles of energies that have a certain colour that corresponds to the elements they use. All elemental attacks of each Ultra are different except for: *'Travel Sphere': Regardless of element, Scorpium Ultras are generated a travel sphere. Due to different variations of elements, it is normal for a Scorpium Ultra to be naturally stronger than the other, reagrdless what power they obtain in the future. They may also be stronger than a typical vanila Ultra. *'Key Opening''': Scorpium Ultras seen to have their own secret place that looks like a palace that other Scorpium Ultras hide from each other to avoid conflicts. They usually has a stuff to aid in opening or can open using their own power. This is where Scorpium Ultras train, launch attacks and prepare for invasion. Elements Basic *Light(Dark Yellow) *Darkness(Purple/Violet/Indigo) *Fire(Orange) *Water(Light Blue) *Diease(Dark Green) *Moon(Sliver) *Blade(Yellow) *Earth(Brown) *All(Colours of Rainbow) *Drain(Red) *Neutral(White) Sub Trivia *Water is heavily associated with Disease, as Cure and Virus are biological siblings. This is odd as Water is usually associated with fire. *Light and Darkness are heavily associated with each other. List of Ultras, Elements they correspond to *Ultraman Virus: Element is Darkness/Disease Hyprid. First Scorpium Ultra seen. Has a twisted ideal towards conflicts, banished by Cure after destroyed and voiding planets to wasteland, killing beings. Made a pact with Evil Messiah, fought against One, Zero, Lila, Xena, Giga and Contrast, allied himself with several aliens there. He has claws and daggers in his hand, upon suriving, he desired to destroy his homworld. Status unknown. *Ultraman Cure: Element is Light/Water, Oldest Scorpium Ultra, regared as protector. As the manipulator of water, he can channel water and creates tsunami waves that are larger size than Pacific Ocean. Banish Virus out and restore his damage. Best friend of One. Cure's light has been inherited to many other human beings whom chose to wield his power despite having his own human form already installed. *Ultraman Vader: Element is Darkness,lives in Planet Darkness(Seventh Planet) Control the power of Darkness, able to create abilties based on darkness and shadow. His darkness is used for combat and does not cause corruption to others. Corrupted by Belial. *Ultraman Trident: Element is light, lives in a dimensinal where light regins. He is the manipulator of light, able to harness and use the power of the sun, can match Vader in power. Opposite of Vader. *Ultraman Lava: Element is light/fire, lives in Planet Terra with Terraium. Able to manipulate lava and fire as well as rocks and surface area. *Ultraman Celestial: Element is moon, went to One's Universe Solar System Earth's moon the Moon using his own powers to observe people of Earth and Ultras that went there. Hid his self under an underground base of the Moon, powers are associated with each shape of the moon. *Dark Sceptor: Element is blade. He appears to be dark Ultra like Virus, it was also revealed to be son of Virus. Despite being evil , he does not seen to cause damage and seen to just wander around. He do not follow his father footsteps and seek to view lifeforms and conflicts by observing. *Ultraman All: Element is All/Rainbow hybrid Ultra. All has elemental powers similar to other Scorpium Ultras. His creation is much complicated than other Scorpium Ultras, he can change his form to correspond to each element and attacks specility with the element as well as other enchancements such as agility, strength and stamina. His name is also Ironic. *Ultraman Spectrum: He appears to be younger than Celestial,Cure, Virus and All but older than Vader, Trident, Dark Sceptor and Lava. His element is neutral due to him able to choose between darkness and light. He disappeared from his homeworld after watching the battle between Cure and Virus due opening of a blackhole that made him fell into. He was adopted by natives Ultras of Nebula K76 and make his new living there, forgetting his origins. After his second home destroyed by Civlisation, he followed the evil to Earth while taking and embracing darkness to get revenge. He has a rival, Ultraman Deathcium. *Virus Wife/Dark Sceptor Mother: Mother of Dark Sceptor and wife of Ultraman Virus. Her existence was not known to other Scorpium Ultras except Virus and his son, she appears as a dark figure briefly and her whereabouts are unknown. She is revealed to be alive but only Virus seems to have informations about her. Her element is presumabably blade. State alive but unknown where she is. She is the only female Scorpium Ultra. *Ultraman All *Dark Miasma *Dark Choas *Ultraman Delete *Dark Gale Rules for Use If you guys are interested to create your own version, please tell me and it will be a yes but some rules you have to follow. Edit this page if you wish or add your Ultras. *Add to the list of elements written here, and on the Ultra pages you will be creating. **Light/(Whatever Element) **Darkness/(Whatever Element) *Origin must be Scorpio Nova Galaxy, born from the sun, enpowered by Sunium Energies. *Create the page of the Ultra, add to the list of Ultras written here. *Remember to state their roles and their adventures. *Do not creates pages with gibberish content regarding the Ultras, either change the content or I will ask you to have it removed. *Parodies are allowed as long as all rules are followed and not disturbing or insuling content. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit